Burst Angel: New People - New Trouble!
by Mute Canary
Summary: 5 years after Jo's death, Meg's gotten used to her new role as the gun of their little group. She's become a pretty good marksman and cybot pilot and while all that is nice, the thing she craves more than anything is a private life and someone to share it with. Max (OC) is that someone. And it turns out she isn't only a good lover, but a valuable ally in battle as well! (Meg x OC)


**Opening notes:**

This is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. n_n Be critical. Even if you like this story, feel free to point out things I can improve. If you hate this story, please tell me why so I know what I should work on. :)

It's been a while since I've watched Burst Angel, so I decided to write a story, that plays after what happened in the anime. That way I don't have to remember every little detail about the canon and can avoid watching the series again. Trust me, with my slow ass internet connection, you don't wanna watch any videos, that are longer than 5 minutes. XD

Although I loved Jo, she won't be in this story. Meg will remember her a few times, of course. But I like the idea of a badass Meg more than a badass Jo and since Meg only became awesome after Jo died, (at least that's what they indicated in the Infinity opening), our favorite silver-haired anime chick won't get to be active in this fanfiction.

If you don't like stories with OCs, you should probably leave now. Max Valentine will be a protagonist in this story and the main villains will also be OCs.

Elizabeth (that giant airship, which replaced the group's truck in the Burst Angel OVA opening) won't be there. I liked the truck better, so I'll use that one instead of 'Liz. Also, Meg will have a car, not a bike. I dunno, but I think a bike just doesn't suit her. She seems more like a sports car kind of girl to me...

This fic will contain yuri (girl on girl), explicit sexual and violent content as well as coarse language. If those things aren't your cup of tea, leave.

Updates will be irregular due to my usually pretty busy schedule. I'll try to update as quickly as I can, which means once a month at the very least. If updates take longer than usual, I will normally post some notes as to why in my profile. If updates take longer than usual and you don't see any note about it in my profile, I was either abducted by aliens, run over by a bus or mauled by my cat when I accidentally stepped on her tail again. XD

English isn't my first language. While I'm pretty confident that I'm quite good at using it, be prepared to not read flawless grammar and spelling. You can feel free to be a grammar nazi and point out my mistakes to me so I can improve. Otherwise just shrug it off and don't let it bother you when you continue reading. The story's content is more important than the difference between your and you're. ;D

**Legal stuff:** Burst Angel isn't mine. It's owned by...uh...was it called Gonzo? *shrug* Anyway, like I said: not mine. This is a fanfiction, written by a fangirl, who should be studying right now but doesn't cause fuckitI'lljustcallintomorrow. I'm not making money with this either. The OCs in this story are mine though. And no, I will not repeat this disclaimer at the top of every chapter. Once is enough. u_u

**Beta: **Yes, please! I myself lack the patience to look for a suitable beta reader (hey, we all have our flaws), but if someone can recommend a good one or if someone would volunteer to beta this story, I'm probably gonna squeal and feed you with virtual cookies until you puke. XD (Anyone think I'm creepy yet? No? Good. You will soon. XD)

Now, enjoy reading!

* * *

><p><em><strong>New People – New Trouble<strong>_

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

><p>"Oooww...shit" Meg growled at the splitting headache one of those gorillas she had just fought had given her as she sped down the highway in her tropical orange Lamborghini.<p>

She frowned when she remembered the incident. At first it had looked like a simple enough mission, really. Sei had been called by some dude from a syndicate she hadn't heard of before and was asked to meet him in a casino in Chiyoda district to talk about some sort of offer he wanted to make. Now that her grandfather had passed away and she was the leader of Bai Lan, such out of the blue meetings happened rather often, so Sei hadn't really gotten suspicious at the lack of information he had given her. She had just assumed, that he wanted to be on the safe side and talk about all the important details when he could be sure, that no authorities were surveilling him somehow. Big mistake, as it turned out. Once Sei and her bodyguard, Meg, had arrived at the casino, somebody had locked the door behind them and they found themselves trapped with six armed men. It had been a setup. The man and his gang had been a group of hired hitmen and the only offer they had to make was to kill Sei as quickly and painlessly as possible if she wouldn't put up a fight. This had been the moment when a bullet tore through the guy's face and blew his brains out.

A few years ago, Meg had learned that there were a right time and place for hesitation. Locked inside an empty casino with a guy and his buddies, who threatened to kill them was neither. With reflexes, that almost rivaled Jo's she had drawn one of the Eagles from its holster on her right hip and pulled the trigger before any of the other men had time to react. The redhead had taken advantage of the moments of shock which followed her attack by having grabbed Sei's wrist and dashing for the bar, which they had used as cover for the ensuing shoot-out. It had gone pretty well for the two women at first. Meg had managed to take down two more of the men; one of them dead, the other shot in the left thigh and thus incapacitated. However, in this dangerous situation she had completely focused her attention on the men, who were shooting at them and didn't notice the other guy, who had guarded the casino's entrance, having slunk in through the backdoor. The bastard had sneaked up on the women behind the bar, brutally kicked Sei in the lower back to force her to the ground and then punched Meg on the head in an attempt to knock her out. Luckily, the orphan had always been a stubborn individual. The attack had hurt like hell and it was mostly through pure willpower, that she had managed to stay conscious. With her vision blurry, Meg hadn't been able to really take aim. She'd just pointed the gun up at what seemed to be the silhouette of the huge guy's face and pulled the trigger. The bullet had missed the head, but the shot through his throat had done the job as well.

By that time, it had gotten quiet in the casino. For some reason, the three remaining men had fled. Meg didn't have any idea why, but she didn't complain either. She had just helped her friend and boss stand up and walked her to their car so they could get out of there.

"Gosh! Are you guys alright?" Amy exclaimed after Sei had told her what had just happened, worry written all over her young face as she stared at her older sisters through the screen of the car's intercom.

"We're ok, Amy. Just make sure you have a doctor over once we're back" Sei winced, obviously still in pain, and forced a smile on her face to not worry the group's youngest member too much.

"Sure thing, I'll call Jibo immediately." After having given a firm nod, Amy's face disappeared and the screen went black, signalizing the end of the call.

A loud sigh escaped the black-haired woman's pale lips when she allowed herself to relax into the soft passenger seat of the car. She smiled and let her dark eyes flutter close at the sweet sensation of the heaters hidden under the beige suede seat covers slowly soothing the pain in her back.

"Remind me to support your opinion more when it comes to this car" Sei purred contently like she had just gone to Heaven, which caused Meg to smirk and chuckle quietly.

"Honestly, Leo did have a point" the gunfighter responded, but kept her gaze locked on the road. "Black leather really would've looked better. But I don't care how it looks as long as it's comfy."

Sei had initially agreed with Leo, girlfriends supporting their boyfriends and all, and even Kyohei had been on their side. But Meg had insisted so much on the Lambo getting soft suede seats instead of leather sport seats, that she had even bribed Amy into helping her out. Now, Leo, Sei and Kyohei were the oldest members of the group and moreover: they were three while Meg and Amy were only two. On the other hand though, Meg had become a fearsome gunslinger and Amy still was a genius and a brilliant hacker. The others? A mechanic, a business woman and a chef. You can guess who's really had the advantage here. None of the other three really wanted to risk getting the two youngest team members mad, fearing what kind of mean pranks they would play on them as revenge. Certainly, a wise decision...

Once Sei and Meg arrived at their truck in Shinjuku, Jibo, a middle-aged doctor, who had once been a member of Bai Lan himself, was already there. He quickly checked the two women and was relieved to tell them, that none of them had any injuries, which required actual treatment. Both, Sei and Meg sighed in relief at this information. The gray-haired doctor gave them a few painkillers and told them to take it easy for a few days. Then he nodded at Sei, a nonverbal promise that he'd keep his mouth shut in case anyone would ask him about what had happened, and left without another word.

"Thank goodness you guys are fine" Amy said and smiled at the two older women. "Kyohei came over earlier. He made us some curry. I already ate my share, but you still have yours in the fridge" the hacker informed.

"Mmm, sounds great to me." Sei's mouth started watering at only the thought of food and as if on cue, her stomach growled, which caused her to blush and Amy to giggle.

Just when Sei wanted to invite Meg to have dinner with her, she already saw the fierce redhead grabbing her long, dark red coat and heading for the door.

"I'm going out" Meg said dully when she felt Sei's gaze on her. "I need a drink." No further words were spoken before she left, letting the large metal door slam shut behind her and leaving Amy and Sei to stare at the entrance in silence for what felt like at least half a minute. Finally, the young genius broke the silence by releasing a heavy sigh.

"Will she ever stop missing her?" Amy asked, sounding somewhat depressed.

"I'm afraid not" replied their leader, the tone of her voice similar to Amy's. "Not until she meets someone she can love the same way."

* * *

><p>It would have been faster to take the car, but with the plan Meg had in mind, it was safer to walk. She was too responsible to drive when she was drunk and not stupid enough to think nobody would try to steal her awesome ride if she'd leave it unguarded for a night. Hands in the pockets of her leather coat and blue eyes staring down to the pavement, Meg walked down the still fairly busy streets of Shinjuku, lost in her thoughts and memories. Memories of one specific person, to be more precise. It wasn't like she hadn't gotten over Jo by now. She was still pretty proud of herself, that she in fact had finally managed to move on. To accept, that she would never see her best friend and first love again and just go on living, even though it took her almost half a year to even consider the idea of a life without Jo. Despite the fact, that she had learned to live on, Meg still missed her. Her eyes, her voice, but most of all: her love. That feeling of knowing she was safe. That, no matter what happened, Jo would be there to rescue her. The warmth of her touch, the sound of her voice when she said Meg's name, her constant company...Now all of that was gone and Meg was alone. Well, maybe not really alone, since there were still Sei, Amy, Kyohei and Leo. But she was lonely. There was an empty spot in her heart none of her dear friends could fill. Meg doubted anyone would ever be able to take Jo's place, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try. Not that she wanted to replace Jo, but then again she was getting sick of always feeling empty inside. She knew she needed someone in her life. Someone to keep her company, someone to listen to her and just be there for her. She wanted, she <em>yearned <em>for someone to share herself with. All she needed to do was find the right person...

* * *

><p>Max sighed loudly as she got up from the toilet, pulled her gray ripped jeans back up and flushed. The young barkeeper was so frustrated. The crowd in the <em>Roads<em>, the pub she worked in, was so boring today she almost couldn't take it anymore. There were the usual plain guys, who came to get drunk and forget about the shit they wasted their young life on every day. Then there were the creepy middle-aged ones, who were going through a critical phase in their midlife crisis and tried to get in the pants of young women, Max included, to forget about the fact that they couldn't get hard anymore without the help of pills. The black-haired woman almost gagged at the memory of a fat dude, who had looked old enough to be her father, trying to pick her up by showing off his gold teeth and going "Hey babe, ever wanted to ride a Porsche? Cause I got the key to one between my legs, ya know." Max shuddered and splashed some cold water in her face to ban the image from her mind.

"Dude, this place sucks ass" she muttered to herself as she grabbed some paper towels to dry her face and hands. "Should've never left the _Blue_."

She threw the used towels in the bin under the sink and then gazed up at the clock above the door: ten pm. Max took a deep breath and closed her yellow eyes for a few moments.

"Three more hours" she whispered before turning her head to the mirrors above the sinks once more. "Let's do this!" she motivated herself as she looked into her own eyes and with her fists balled in determination, she left the ladies' bathroom with long, purposeful steps...only to instantly stop seconds later when she suddenly spotted something, or rather someone, at the bar. Rooted to the spot, her golden eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape, Max stared to the bar and blinked a few times. She could barely believe what she saw sitting there on one of the stools. Long, red hair, the most beautiful ocean blue eyes she had ever seen, great figure and that red coat and the black, tight jeans just looked so goddamn sexy.

"Hot damn..." Max whispered in awe and swallowed when she suddenly felt her throat had gone dry. A smirk then slowly spread on her lips when a certain thought filled her mind. _'Looks like I'm not gonna go home alone tonight.' _She unbuttoned the first three buttons on her white, short-sleeved blouse to show off some more of her cleavage before she finally continued her walk to the bar; slower this time, but with a very obvious intention sparkling in her yellow eyes...

"Hey Miss. What can I do for you?" the other barkeeper, a fifty-year-old, unattractive man called Hisashi, purred and wiggled his eyebrows at Meg. The redhead rolled her eyes at the pathetic attempt to flirt with her, which Hisashi seemingly didn't notice, seeing how he still had that gross grin on his face, that basically screamed _"I'm a pervert!"_ and leaned forward so much, that Meg could see the hairs in his nostrils. Disgusted by the sight, Meg leaned backwards a little.

"Hi. I'll have a-" the gunwoman wanted to reply quickly to get the guy away from her, but was suddenly cut off by another female voice.

"A scotch."

Both, Hisashi and Meg turned their heads to the left and found themselves equally surprised when they saw Max walking towards them, the sway of her hips not going unnoticed by a certain redhead. Without any of them saying anything, Max grabbed a glass from the shelf behind the bar, put two ice cubes in it, placed it on the bar in front of Meg and looked into her blue orbs with a somewhat sly smile on her lips.

"That's what you wanted, right?" she inquired, which caused the bodyguard to snap out of the daze she hadn't even realized she had entered. She'd been too busy checking out this hot lady.

Once she remembered that Max had asked her a question, Meg simply nodded. Of course, the gunslinger hadn't bothered to hide that she was basically undressing the black-haired woman behind the bar with her eyes, which caused Max's smirk to grow bigger. She almost bit her lower lip in approval of the redhead's gaze on her, but managed to suppress that urge. _'Hell yeah. Looks like I already got a foot in the door' _Max thought as she poured some scotch in the empty glass in front of her and pushed it over to Meg.

"Oi oi, Max." Of course, someone was always there to spoil the fun. In this specific case, it was Hisashi, who seemingly wasn't too flattered by his colleague clearly having stolen his prey. "I'm already taking care of her" he grumbled. "There are other guests, that need your attention."

"Uhm, actually..." Luckily, before the yellow-eyed barkeeper could have said something, that would have probably earned her a very long and very frustrating talk with her boss, Meg was the one to interject first. "I...would rather be served by her, please" the redhead said as politely as possible and offered a small smile.

Hisashi stared at her for a few moments and begrudgingly remembered the number one rule of gastronomy: the customer is the boss. He glared at Max, who, mean as she was, smirked back at him, and finally left the two women alone while muttering some curses under his breath.

"Ok, so how did you know what I wanted before I had even said anything?" Meg asked once she saw the old pervert being busy with other customers. Her lips curled up into a relaxed smile as she grabbed her glass of scotch and took a sip, almost moaning in delight when the bitter taste of the beverage filled her mouth.

"A good barkeeper knows what their guests want before they order it" was Max's reply. She washed, dried and polished some glasses while she spoke to make it seem like she was busy so she could have an excuse to talk to the redhead a bit more. Goddamn, she just couldn't stop staring into those eyes. Those sensual, deep, ocean blue orbs; it felt like they had put a spell on her!

"Huh. Never knew there's a philosophy for barkeepers" Meg commented, still smiling and effectively drawing a throaty chuckle from the other woman.

"It's not really a philosophy" Max responded. "Just a rule of thumb that helps you distinguish the good ones," she pointed at herself, "from the...others." She nodded over to Hisashi when saying those last few words, which Meg couldn't help but laugh at.

"Why have I never seen you here before?" the gunfighter suddenly asked out of the blue, wondering why she'd never noticed Max in this pub before. After all, it wasn't the first time, that Meg came here.

"I'm new." Well, this was a simple explanation. "I started here three days ago. What, so you're a regular?" Max inquired, a little surprised. The red-haired beauty certainly didn't look like a regular pub goer.

"Kind of" Meg shrugged and emptied her drink in a few gulps before she pushed the empty glass over to the sexy barkeeper. "_Roads_ is closest to where I live and I have to always be ready to get home as quickly as possible."

"Why?" the black-haired barwoman continued asking curiously while she grabbed the glass, removed the ice cubes from it and put it down into the sink.

"I'm a bodyguard" Meg replied easily as she watched Max cleaning the glass at record speed before immediately preparing a new drink. "Pretty dangerous job, but the awesome pay makes up for it."

"Yeah, I can imagine" the yellow-eyed woman chuckled. She pushed another scotch over to Meg, impressing the redhead once more by serving another drink without needing to be asked to, and smiled when the other girl immediately took a sip, seemingly enjoying the taste of the drink.

By that point, Max was confident enough that she decided it should be safe to get a little more personal.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name..." It was a simple enough transition; not exactly smooth, but not completely terrible either.

"I'm Meg" answered the bodyguard with another smile and extended her hand towards the good-looking barwoman.

"Nice to meet you, Meg. I'm Max." Max shook the offered hand in response and felt a shiver running down her spine at the touch, even if it was completely innocent. Geez, she couldn't remember the last time she had wanted someone that much.

"The pleasure's all mine, Max." The sexy smirk Meg flashed her while saying those words only intensified the feeling of lust burning in the barkeeper's guts, but she managed to keep her composure. As she slowly let go of the other one's hand, Max quickly turned around to grab two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka.

"In that case" she then spoke as she put the glasses on the bar, filled them with the clear liquid and offered one of them to Meg while keeping the other for herself. "This one is on me."

Meg raised an eyebrow in slight confusion when she saw Max inviting her for a toast. Slowly, almost carefully, she picked up the shot glass and looked at the other girl before asking: "What are we drinking to?"

"How about" Max replied, making a pause to pretend she was thinking of a reason despite already knowing what she would say next: "a first meeting, that hopefully won't be the last?"

The barkeeper couldn't remember the last time the simple sound of two glasses clinking sounded so utterly satisfying to her...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One<strong>_

_**End**_

* * *

><p><strong>End notes: <strong>

For those who are interested, here are the ages of this story's main heroes:

Meg: 21

Sei: 25

Amy: 16

Kyohei: 23

Leo: 33 ? (Does anyone really know how old he was during the anime?)

Max: 22

**Picture links: **(remove dots between letters)

Meg's car: t.i.n.y.u.r.l.c.o.m. /qc3fg3f

_Roads _bar: t.i.n.y.u.r.l.c.o.m./q3d3j6k

Thanks for reading and I hope we'll meet again at the next chapter! :) Chapter 2 will have more chatting and flirting between Max and Meg, I'll introduce Cat and there's gonna be a cybot chase. So look forward to it! :D

-Mel


End file.
